Of Cat Tails and Playful Humans
by LadyJet2
Summary: SD Gundam Force: : If you’ve played SD Gundam Force Showdown! For PS2, you probably have seen Bakunetsumaru’s ‘beast’ armor. Well, Shute has a little fun when he sees Baku’s new armor, and Zero’s not going to help his partner one bit.


Title: SD Gundam Force – Of Cat Tails and Playful Humans

Author: LJ

Summery: If you've played SD Gundam Force Showdown! For PS2, you probably have seen Bakunetsumaru's 'beast' armor. Well, Shute has a little fun when he sees Baku's new armor, and Zero's not going to help his partner one bit.

Rating: PG for mild swearing and romance

Pairings: Bakunetsumaru/Zero

Author's Note: I couldn't get over Bakunetsumaru's first armor class in the PS2 game. I thought it was the cutest thing ever, and looked more like a tiger than it did a lion. That…and IT HAS A TAIL!!! I wanted to draw it, but I have a bad habit of ending up playing the game instead of just putting it on a zoom in of Baku's form…

Disclaimer: Not mine; please don't sue; I'm a poor college student!

"Well? What do you think? Pretty spiffy huh?" Bakunetsumaru stood on the deck of the SDG base showing off his new armor to Zero, Shute, Captain and Guneagle. He put his hands on his hips and grinned proudly. With the new King of Beasts form he could kick that Kuchi-Kuchi thing back to the dimension it came from.

"It is a very good upgrade. It seems to have good defensive and offensive capabilities." Captain said, in his newer Gunner form. Zero hovered around his partner and blinked as he came around back.

"It is very fitting to you, Baku," He said smiling a little. His Aquarius form was very different from anything he had seen before, and he was enjoying it more than his original form. The temptation was far too great for the Knight of Lacroa and he carefully reached down and gave his partner's new appendage a firm tug.

"YEEEOW!!" Baku cried jumping into the air as something on his body was pulled sharply. He spun around and glared at Zero. "What was that for?! And what did you pull?!" he yelled bristling and clenching his fists.

"Your tail…" Zero said smiling calmly, looking over his forearm armor as if nothing had happened. Baku blinked and tried to turn around to look down his back.

"My…_tail?!_" he squeaked finally being able to look around his bulky shoulder pads and saw the orange tail twitching and moving on its own. Needless to say, Bakunetsumaru was not exactly sure what to think of it.

"Yeah, looks like your tiger form has a little tail," Guneagle snickered. Baku glared at the flyer.

"It's a lion form, not a tiger," Baku said dripping with venom, before turning back to look at his tail in confusion.

"I don't exactly understand how a tail would help you in battle," Captain said rubbing the back of his head. Baku shrugged as well and sighed.

"It probably isn't going to do anything really. The King of Beasts form is meant to channel your power with the spiritual power of the Lion…" Baku explained turning back to his friends. Shute meanwhile smiled slowly and evilly, glancing up at Zero. Zero blinked and looked curious before his human friend produced a bright pink ribbon with a small bell. Guneagle noticed and tried not to snicker. Captain was far too busy trying to understand Baku to notice.

"I…don't really understand. Why would you need to take the form of the lion?" he asked. Baku sighed and brandished his new twin claws on each of his forearms.

"My swords aren't quite as deadly as a set of lion claws. That and it will make me quicker as I won't have to draw my swords…what are you two doing…?" Baku turned and gave Shute and Zero a firm look.

"Nothing!" Shute said smiling brightly and innocently. Baku's tail twitched, and the bell jingled. Blinking and growling, he looked down his back and saw the bright pink ribbon.

"That's not NOTHING!! Get it off!" he cried trying to reach down and grab his own tail. Zero tried to hold his breath, but burst out laughing and fell to the deck holding his sides. Bakunetsumaru, the great blazing samurai, was chasing his TAIL!

"Oh man! Where's my camera?!" Shute cried doubled over from laughter. Even Captain was giggling at the sight of the fierce Musha Gundam chasing his tail, and nearly falling on his own face.

"Don't worry…I got one!" Guneagle cried taking picture after picture.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get It Off Get It Off GETITOFF!!!" Baku started yelling at the top of his lungs. Juli blinked and exited the command Center with Chief Haro, and tried to control her giggles. Chief Haro, also known to Shute as 'dad' when he wasn't in his outfit, bit his lip to keep from giggling. Zero began to cry he was laughing so hard and hit the deck with his fist lightly in his hysteria. Finally giving up on chasing his own tail, Baku growled loudly and glared daggers at Zero.

"Oh mana!" Zero gasped trying to get air into his system.

"YOU…!!" Baku drew his swords and twitched, his entire form bristling with humiliation and anger. Zero looked up and tried not to giggle as his partner's tail's movements caused the bell to ring loudly.

"Yes…hehe…Baku?" Zero said trying to control his giggles.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Baku cried charging at Zero. Squeaking and trying not to giggle any more, Zero flew off and backed up knowing well his partner would never mean it.

"You don't mean that, Baku!" he said giggling again at the flash of pink fabric on his tail.

"You don't know that!!" Baku cried charging again, swinging his swords wildly. By this time, the entire base had come up onto the deck to find out what the commotion was, and several were taking pictures of the blazing samurai and his pink ribbon and belled tail.

"Perhaps you should take it off now, Shute," Captain said whipping a tear of laughter from his eye. Shute giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Sure, if someone holds him down for me."

"I love you too, Baku!" Zero cried floating away from his wildly swinging swords.

"You son of a BI-"

"Baku! Language!" Zero scolded, his humor flying out the window, as it were, at Baku's bad language. "There are children about!"

"Then get that CHILD to get this damned ribbon off of me!"

"Okay okay! I'll get it off! Just don't slice me, OR Zero, to pieces okay? It was only a joke…" Shute said trying again to contain his giggles. Stopping his chase of his caped boyfriend, Baku sheathed his swords and stood still.

"This isn't over, Zero…"

"Why are you blaming me then?!" Zero said indignant. Baku paused in his reply and sulked.

"Because you saw him do it and didn't even think of stopping him to protect my dignity. Honestly I don't know why I love you…" Baku muttered under his breath. Shute rolled his eyes and finished taking off the ribbon and bell. Shute knew it was because Baku would never harm the boy, or think of it. He would always take out his frustration about anything on Zero, who took it all in stride…usually. Zero rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're so predictable…" Zero muttered under his breath. The bell and ribbon off, Shute put them back in his backpack.

"Okay, you're free to continue the lively chase!" he cried grinning.

"Finally…RAW!" Pouncing after Zero as …well a cat would on a bird, Baku began the chase again, being led deep within the base, and everyone knew to their quarters to enjoy a make out session.

"That was really good…" Guneagle said handing around the digital camera to everyone. "I'm going to frame these…" he giggled. Captain shook his head and sighed. He knew that he could count on his friends to lighten up the mood in such a dark time. He just hopped that Baku didn't decide to get them back when THEY got new forms.


End file.
